<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kneel by Achika_pl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745062">Kneel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika_pl/pseuds/Achika_pl'>Achika_pl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, M/M, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika_pl/pseuds/Achika_pl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small addition to Chapter 2 of Threats and Promises. Tony and Loki are lovers and sometimes engage in a little role playing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968730">Threats and Promises</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway">EndlessStairway</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony came back from work in the early afternoon, he found Loki sprawled on the living-room couch, wearing nothing but black leather pants, so tight that the outline of his cage was well visible. Loki was stroking the inner side of his thigh and looking at Tony through his lashes.</p><p>"Do you want me to pleasure you?", he whispered. Tony threw his suit jacket over the back of the chair and poured himself some bourbon.</p><p>"Tony?..."</p><p>"Nah", he answered, downing the drink. Loki tried all his seductive poses, sighs and looks, but Tony was just eyeing him with a smile.</p><p>"Tony, please!". Loki finally got off the couch and approached his lover, touching Tony's chest lightly. "Please, I need the release, let me make you come and take this device off me. What do you want me to do, get down on my knees and beg?"</p><p>Tony put down the empty glass and looked deep into Loki's eyes.</p><p>"Would you do it?"</p><p>Loki licked his lips, seemingly unsure, but finally gave the smallest nod. Tony pushed him back a little.</p><p>"Strip".</p><p>Loki eagerly took off his pants, then stretched seductively, displaying his lean body. Tony put his hand on Loki's shoulder and guided him towards the window.</p><p>"Kneel. Knees apart, hands on your head".</p><p>Loki did as he was told, facing the full-size glass panel with a view of New York. He knew the glass was tinted and he was not easily visible from the outside, but the very idea of being publicly displayed in such a way made him a little hot inside.</p><p>"Don't move until I let you", Tony said, and left towards the bedroom. </p><p>Loki waited for some time, but standing on his knees soon became uncomfortable, so he lowered his hands and sat on his heels. Almost immediately he heard footsteps, and managed to resume the required pose before Tony came back. </p><p>"You can put your hands down".</p><p>Tony pulled to stop just behind Loki's back, and the prince felt something silky touch and circle his neck. Tony tied the bow tie elegantly and stepped back.</p><p>"When you are wearing this, you are my slave, and behave as such. You address me as master, and obey all my orders. If you fail to do it, you'll be punished. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes".</p><p>"Yes who?" Tony grabbed Loki's hair in a surprisingly brutal manner. Loki swallowed.</p><p>"Yes, master".</p><p>"Good. You can stand up. Bedroom, now".</p><p>*</p><p>When they entered the bedroom, Tony circled Loki so that they were facing each other.</p><p>"Down on your knees, slave".</p><p>Loki did as he was told. </p><p>"When you are in this room, you will stay on your knees or on all fours, unless I specifically tell you can stand up. If you need to move around, you will crawl. Understand?"</p><p>"Yes... yes, master", Loki corrected himself hastily.</p><p>"Good", Tony started to walk around him slowly. "Now... JARVIS, did Loki remain kneeling in the living room when I left?"</p><p>"Mr Loki held the required position for exactly fifty-six seconds, sir", came the immediate reply. "After that, he sat on his heels with his hands down, and resumed the position two seconds before you walked into the room".</p><p>"Bad boy". Tony, who was standing behind Loki right now, took a handful of his hair, tightened his fist and slowly pulled, forcing him to turn his face up. "What happens to disobedient slaves, Loki?"</p><p>"They are punished, master", he whispered, with a strange twirling sensation in his gut, mixture of fear and excitement. Not that Tony will seriously hurt him, of course, but being at his mercy felt... intoxicating. </p><p>"Right". Tony let go of his hair, walked to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer, then turned to Loki with a sturdy-looking riding crop in his hand. Loki expected to be ordered against a wall or maybe on all fours, but the command surprised him.</p><p>"Stand on tiptoes and take this." Tony handed him a thick book, printed on a glossy paper and heavy like a brick. "Hold it above you head. No, arms must be straight. Yes, like this. As high as you can reach".</p><p>Loki quite admired his lover's creativity. His body was stretched taut, and he felt like a true slave strung up for a whipping. The difference was no restraints to lean on in case his legs gave.</p><p>Tony put the tip of the crop under Loki's chin.</p><p>"Your punishment is fifteen lashes". The tool was dragged slowly down Loki's throat, chest, belly... "Your elbows bend, it's five more. Your heels touch the ground, it's five more. Understand?".</p><p>"Yes, master".</p><p>Tony circled him lazily, until he stood right behind him.</p><p>"Count".</p><p>Loki half expected a playful smack, so the stinging pain that blossomed across his right hip made him gasp and almost lose his balance.</p><p>"One!", he managed to articulate.</p><p>Smack!</p><p>„Two”</p><p>Smack!</p><p>„Three”</p><p>The strained position made it hard to breathe. Tony hit him in random places: back, sides, shoulders, but mostly hips and buttocks. Maybe he wanted these places to be extra tender when he will fuck his slave later on. Loki's skin burned with welts, and although he could – and did – endure much worse pain, he started to pay attention to keep his arms perfectly straight and heels off the ground.</p><p>Tony delivered the last lash and Loki gasped out the last number. He almost sagged with relief, but quickly caught himself and held the required position. Tony took the book from him and put it on the dresser.</p><p>„You may kneel now.”</p><p>„Thank you, master”. Loki gracefully folded himself to the kneeling position.</p><p>Tony walked to the armchair in the corner and sat down sprawling, one ankle on the knee. At the motion of his hand, Loki crawled towards him. </p><p>„Soooo…” Tony drawled, „what do you think I will do with you now?”</p><p>Loki looked at him through his eyelashes.</p><p>„You will take pleasure from my body, master.”</p><p>„Uh-huh. How exactly?”</p><p>„You will… you will make me lay on the bed on my back and spread my legs”, Loki licked his lips, „...and you will fuck me. Or maybe...” he lowered his voice to a husky whisper, „you will bend me over the dresser, my bare chest flat against the cool wood and the edge of it pressing against my lower belly… I will feel you hands on my hips, parting my buttocks… I will feel the tip of your cock touching my hole… and then, one strong push and I will feel all of you length inside me… deep inside me… thrusting in and out… hard and deep...”</p><p>He was already flushed and breathing quickly, almost panting. Tony, who stroked himself lazily through his trousers, sat back with his legs spread wide, and motioned to Loki to crawl between them.</p><p>„Good boy. You know what to do.”</p><p>*</p><p>Tony finished in Loki's mouth and sank down in the armchair with a content, hazy smile. Loki sat back on his heels and waited patiently.</p><p>„Okay”, Tony finally spoke. „I promised to take the cage off after you make me come twenty times, so here's the key”, he reached to his pocket.</p><p>Loki's hands trembled just slightly when he opened the lock. The cage landed on the carpet with a muffled clank. Loki grabbed his half-hard cock... and flinched with a hiss when the riding crop lashed across his forearms. How did even Tony still have it?…</p><p>„Did I say you may touch yourself?”</p><p>„My apologies, master. Please punish me as you see fit”, Loki bowed low, almost pressing his face to the carpet. </p><p>„Twenty push-ups”.</p><p>Loki jerked his head up, almost asking „What?!”, because this was literally the last order he would expect. But immediately he gathered himself, moved to the place when he could stretch horizontally, and started doing push-ups. He felt Tony's eyes on his body, drinking in the sight of every inch of the working muscles. </p><p>The rest of the evening was pretty calm, but busy, and again not in the way Loki expected. He was ordered to give Tony a foot massage, then a back rub, fetch him drinks and snacks, arrange himself in whatever poses his master regarded seductive. Finally Tony got up from the bed, when he lied spread comfortably on the covers, approached Loki and told him to stand up. Then he slowly reached out his hand and untied the bow. The patch of silk slid to the floor, while Tony pulled his lover into a kiss.</p><p>*</p><p>The next day, Tony wasn't particularly surprised when he entered the penthouse and found Loki waiting for him on his knees, wearing nothing but the black bowtie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>